Les Ombres du passé, l'amour de Ombres
by Hithluwen
Summary: Chapitre 2 en ligne! Himeko connaît le reste de la bande. Que ce passera t il? Que fais Seto dans une salle de vidéojeux? Seraice encore à cause d'Himeko?
1. Retrouvailles et confusions

Bon voici mon premier fic en francais. Désolée si c'est bourrée de fautes mais je n'y peut rien… Ceci sera un crossover Yu gi oh/Yuyu Hakusho Les persos de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ait juste empreinter pour ce délire.XD 

Pour Yu Gi Oh, j'utilise le noms du manga . Donc:

Tea GardnerAnzu Masaki

Joey WheelerJounoichi Katsuya

Serenity Wheeler Shizuka Kawaii

Et… Je pense que c'est tout… Sinon j'en rajouterais après

De plus les prêtres d'Égypte et le voleur Bakura sont présent avec Kisara en bonus. Teana et Jouno sont deux amis du passé de Yami, désormais Atem. Ils sont respectivement les formes passées de Anzu et de Jounoichi De plus il y a Yami Bakura et Yami Malik et Atemavec leurs propres corps. Disons que tout ca c'était pour volonté divine, pour éviter de longues explications complétement tordues… Passon au fic!

Les ombres du passé, l'amour des Ombres Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles et confusions 

C'est par une belle journée d'été que débute cette histoire.

Le groupe de duellistes se trouvait dans les alentours deDomino City pour assister à la course de motos organisée par plusieurs entreprises dont Kaiba Corp. Ils y étaient allés surtout pour soustenir Malik et YamiMalik qui participaient et tennaient tous deux à gagner le premier prix pour gagner un pari fait quelque semaines auparavant. Maintenant, il ne restaient plus que quelques tours à faire et les deux garcons était déjà touts deux en première position, dévancant largement leurs adversaires. Dans les tribunes, les cris de leurs amis redoublaient. Ils savaient qu'évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre, mais eux, non plus ne pouvaient s'éviter de crier face à la victoire inmminante des égyptiens.

À l'entrée, un taxi s'arrêta pour que son passager puisse descendre, puis repartit. Ce fût une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui se trouvaient maintenant sur le trotoire. Elle était assez haute, à la peau brune et ses cheveux noirs flottaient sur son dos. Les voyous qui se tenaient à l'entrée de l'endroit, n'hésitairent pas à l'aborder…

-Salut la belle, que fais tu par ici toute seule ? Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?- fit l'un d'eux avec un ton malicieux qui laisser voir toutes ses intentions envers la fille.

Celle-ci se retourna violamment et foudroya ces garcons avec ses yeux rouges. Ceux-ci se mirent à trembler dès qu'ils la reconnurent.

-Imbéciles, vous vous prennaient pour qui ?-tonna la jeune brune.

-Ch..Chef…-bégaya un autre- on… on.. on est désolés…

-Cassez-vous inmédiatement d'ici, avant que je ne change d'avis pour vous !

Les garcons ne dirent plus rien mais, se levèrent en hâte pour monter sur leurs motos et filèrent loin de là.

-Bon, maintenant, à nous deux, Seto. Je verrais si tu te souviens encore de moi.

Au moment oú la fille allait entrer, un des auparleurs annonca : « Mesdames et messieurs, nous auront maintenant, une pause de vingt minutes avant la prémiation. »

-Zut.-pensa la fille-Maintenant que j'y songe se ne sera pas facile de le retrouver… Encore moins de lui parler face à face… ;;

Elle se mit à errer dans le stationnement pour réfléchir et se blâmer à elle-même d'être si impatiente. Soudain, des cris la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit que s'étaient un rassemblement de filles près d'une des entrées latérales. Un jeune homme en sortit entouré de ses gardes du corp. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

De son côté,Seto Kaiba avancait vers sa voiture. Il devait réaliser un appel important, et s'était rendut compte qu'il avait laisser son appareil dans sa voiture. Il s'avancait sans donner importance aux cris qui fussaient de toutes part : « Kaiba, on t'aime ! », « Tu est le plus beau », et ainsi de suite. Cependant un seul cri, un seul appel, reussit à le faire détourner son regard de l'endroit oú il se dirigeait..

-Seto Hiiragisawa !

Il regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait plus loin… Beaucoup d'années s'étaient écoulées mais il la reconnût inmédiatement, de même que Mokuba qui se tenait derrière lui. Le plus jeune des frères s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille..

-Himeko ?-demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante- C'est bien toi ?

-Mokuba, tu as vraiment grandit !-s'exclama la fille en regardant le jeune garcon qui se trouvait face à elle

-Seto, viens c'est vraiment elle !- s'écria Mokuba. Seto se diriga vers eux d'un pas calme.

Lors qu'il fût face à eux. La jeune fille le regarda de haut en bas, et sourit d'avantage.

-Bien mieux que sur les photos !

-Bonjour à toi aussi.- dit Seto en décrochant un sourire authentique.

-Qu'il est bon de te retrouver !-s'écria t'elle tout en passant ses bras autour du chef de Kaiba Corp., sous le regard ébahit de ses fans et des quelques reporters qui couvraient l'événement, et qui profitait du répis accordé.

« Mais que fait cette fille ? Pour qui elle se prend ? », tels étaient les commentaires de touts ceux qui avaient étaient témoins de la scène, lorsqu'il reprirent leurs places. La remise des prix fût assez rapide avec Malik et Yami Malik en première place. Après que tout fût finit, tout le monde se retira et la bande de duellistes décida de faire pareil. Mais en passant par le parking :

-Hey, c'est pas Kaiba là-bas ?-demanda Anzu en pointant en direction du grand brun.

Les autres s'arrêterent et purent obsever une scène bien curieuse. Seto Kaiba parlait un sourire aux lèvres avec une jeune fille inconnue, pour ensuite lui ouvrir la porte de la limousine, pour que celle-ci puisse entrer. Puis la voiture partit laissant nos amis perplexes…

- Il n'a pas l'air si froid que vous avait décrire-remarque Kisara

- Il était pas normal…- réussi a dire Yugi en sortant de sa torpeur

-C'était qui elle ? Sa petite amie ?-demanda Teana

-Aucune idée…Mais il n'a jamais eut l'air si content..-répondit Jounoichi-Même pas quand il me battait en duel…

Le fait que le chef de la Kaiba Corp. soit parti en compagnie d'une jeune fille inconnue souleva l'expéctative de tous ce qui se trouvaient à la course. Principalement des médias qui allaient en profiter pour augmenter leur niveau d'audience ou pour vendre plus que d'habitude. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien utiliser ceci pour inventer une belle histoire d'amour entre la jeune fille et Seto Kaiba, après tout le changement d'attitude de celui-ci, envers la jeune fille, avait été très soudain et n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais pour l'instant, Seto ne pensait pas aux médias. Il était plutôt occupé avec la conversation que son frère entretenait avec leur amie d'enfance, avant d'arriver chez eux. Mokuba avait bien insister pour qu'elle vienne avec eux après la course. À vrai dire, il ne s'y était pas opposé. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait d'Himeko était de ses meilleurs et seuls souvenirs d'enfance. Les retrouvailles avaient était inattendues mais bien plaisantes…

-Alors, après la mort de mes parents adoptifs je suis revenu au Japon. Mais, j'ai décider de voyager beaucoup, de connaître le monde.. C'est pour cela que je ne suis venue vous parler que jusqu'à maintenant…-conclua Himeko en souriant

-Tu veut dire que voyager et pour toi plus important que nous retrouver nous, qui sommes tes amis d'enfance ?-intervint Seto avec la claire intention d'embêter Himeko.

-HAHAHA ! Mais non !-répondit celle-ci- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours voulut voir le monde. Et même si je vous aime beaucoup, ton frère et toi, c'est quelque chose que je devais faire.

-C'est vrai..-dit Mokuba- Même si, j'étais encore très petit, je me souviens que tu disait souvent qu'un jour tu parcourerais le monde !

La voiture s'arreta alors, sur cette dernière déclaration.

-Eh bien on est arrivé !-s'exclama Seto en descendant de la linousine en même temps que ses accompagnants.

Himeko regarda un instant les magnifiques jardins, avant de se retournait vers la maison, ou plutôt le manoir des Kaibas.

-Woah ! Ca ce s'est pas une maison, c'est un palais !-s'exclama Himeko alors, qu'ils marchaient vers la porte d'entrée.

-Bienvenue dans notre humble palais !- dit Seto, sur un ton joueur, en poussant les battants de la porte dès qu'il arrivèrent face à eux et en se pliant dans une fausse courbette devant son invitée.

-HAHA ! Mais aujourd'hui, mon cher Seto, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu. Raconte-moi se qui s'est passé après votre adoption.

Himeko pris le bras de Seto et au même moment des centaines d'images lui traversairent la tête… Celles de l'enfance douloureuse de Seto auprès de celui qui l'avait adopté. De son coté,Seto sentit la fille se raidir. Il détourna son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle avait soudainement pris un air triste et même désolé…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?-demanda-t-il franchement inquiet, alors que Mokuba se tourne pour voir ce qui s'était passer.

- Je viens de le voir… Votre passé… Désolée… Je ne vous interrogerais plus jamais a ce sujet…-fit la jeune fille, Kaiba eut l'impression qu'elle aller se mettre à pleurer tant son air était triste. Cependant, Himeko secoua la tête et retrouva inmédiatement son air gai.

-Désolée pour vous avoir inquieter- dit-elle remarquant les visages à la fois inquiets et perplexes des frères Kaiba-Je vous explique, j'ai un pouvoir psychique nommé empathie. Il met permet de voir et ressentir certaines choses lorsque je touche quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais passont à autre chose… Allez Seto, raconte-moi tout depuis que tu est président de la Kaiba Corp. !

-Ca., ca fera une longue histoire !-remarqua Mokuba

-Et bien, alors, commencons maintenant. On aura tout le temps qu'ils nou faut si on fait comme ca !- rit Himeko en avancant vers les sofas de la salle, en tenant toujours Seto par le bras.

Notes de fin de chapitre 

Ufff….. J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre ! Évidament j'ai pris un autre nom pour Seto avant qu'il ne soit adopté,il vient de Card captors Sakura... Alors qu'est vous en pensez ?

Bakura(surgissant de je ne sais ou) : Peuhhh.. Pas terrible… Mais on n'est même pas là !

Moi : Euhh… Je demandais aux lecteurs… (pense :Il vient d'oú celui-là ?)

Malik : Bon, au moins on a gagner une course pas vrai, Yami ?

Yami Malik : OUAIS ! Mais j'aurais quand même put te battre…¬¬

Moi(pensée, regardant Malik et Yami Malik commencer une battaille verbale) : Ils sont vraiment sortis de « je ne sais oú » ! ;;;(à voix haute ) Bon, là vaut mieux que je parte avant que ca ne dégenere et que d'autre persos apparaisent.. CIAO à tous et n'oublier pas de laisser votre avis :D


	2. Scandales et nouveautés

Bon, le disclaimer est dejà dans la première page donc je ne le repétrait pas!

_Blablabla _c'est les pensées des persos

(blabla) c'est mes précisions ou ce que j'ai a dire, genre (Il/Elle est bête)

J'ai oublié de le pr´´eciser dans le premier chapitre, mais lorsque je parlerais de la bande des duellistes ce sera tout le monde (même les incarnations passées) sauf Seto, Mokuba et Himeko..

Bon, je pense que c'est tout ici... Passons à la fic:D

* * *

2/ Scandales et Nouveautés

Après avoir passé toute la journée avec les frères Kaiba, Himeko rentra assez tard chez elle. Ce n'est pas grave, puisque personne ne l'attendait… Après son adoption, à peine deux jours après le départ de ses amis, les parents adoptifs d'Himeko, de qui elle avait hérité son nom Chiba, dûrent partir en Italie pour des raisons de travail. Ils amenèrent leur nouvelle fille avec eux. Mais quelque temps après le douzième anniverssaire de celle-ci, ses parents moururent dans un accident de voiture. La seule personne qui pouvait désormais s'occuper de la petite se rouvait au Japon. C'était le frère cadet de son père. Or celui-ci se trouvait dévasté par la perte de son frère et n'ayant jamais eut d'enfants, il ne savait pas s'occuper d'Himeko. Il était très coulant avec elle et la laisser faire se qu'elle voulait. Ils voyagairent beaucoup souvent les désirs de la petite. Il l'inscrivait aux cours qu'elle voulait et la laisser rentrer tard la nuit sans lui demander des explications…

-Hmmm… Finalment… C'est bien grâce à lui que je suis devenu qui je suis...- murmura Himeko, avec un sourire, dans les pénombres de son appartenant, alors qu'elle s'appretait à faire une autre de ses accoutumées randonnées nocturnes.

Pendant plusieures semaines, la presse a fait scandale autour de l'événement de la course. La plupart des articles et des conversation tournaient autour de l'identité de la jeune fille. Surtout, car celle-ci était souvent vue près du manoir Kaiba ou en compagnie d'un des frères.

-Quels imbéciles! Lorsque je retrouverai celui qui a écrit des conneries pareilles, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau!- s'exclama Himeko en jettant le journal de ce matin loin d'elle.

Quelqu'un avait réussi à rertrouver des informations concernant son passé et les avait publié sous forme d'article sous le titre de "Le passé tragique d'un amour heureux". Depuis que les premiers articles étaient parus, la vie d'Himeko s'était aussi vue affectée... Au début elle ne faissait pas attention. Elle en avait même blaguer avec Seto par téléphone, ils en avaient bien ri! Mais, après quelques jours celà était devenu insuportable. Dans la rue tout le monde se retournait sur son passage et commencait à chuchoter. Alors que les filles, amoureuses du président de Kaiba Corp., lui jettaient des regards noirs. Il y eût même certaines qui lui avaient envoyer des notes anonymes de menace... C'était plus de ce qu'elle pouvait permettre, surtout après l'article sur sa vie. Elle devait arrenger celà. Donc, sans plus attendre, elle commenca à s'habiller. Elle mis des jeans, un top blanc (un peu comme ceux que porte Mai) et passa un chemise noire à manche courtes au dessus, qu'elle laissa débouttonnée et mis des sandales noires. Puis, elle sortit pour prendre sa voiture et se diriger inmédiatement vers Kaiba Corp.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva sur le trottoir elle chercha rapidement les clés de sa voiture...

-Regarde. C'est mademoiselle Chiba, la copine de Seto Kaiba!- entendit elle à son dos...

Elle eût envie de se retrourner et de donner quelques coups à l'imbécile qui avait dit celà. Mais, elle se contenta de se retourner et de jetter un regard noir sur les deux filles derrière elle, qui se voyant découvertes, commencèrent à regarder vers un autre coté en même temps qu'elles courraient loin de là...

-Idiotes, elles parlent sans savoir la vérité-grommela Himeko, avant de rentrer dans la voiture et mettre l'accelérateur à fond- Direction: la Corporation Kaiba-pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se diriga vers le bureau de Seto. La secretaire de celui –ci l' arrêta avant qu'Himeko n'atteigne la porte.

-Attendez, Mlle Chiba. Il faut que je vous annonce, avant que vous puissiez entrer!

- Alors, fais vite!- lui répondit Himeko, de mauvaise humeur, sans même s'étonner que la secrétaire connaisse son nom avant qu'elle se soit présenter.

-M. Kaiba. Mlle Chiba est là et souhaite vous voir.- entendit-elle par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Faites la entrer et confirmez la reunion pour demain soir.

-Oui, monsieur.-elle sortit pour laisser l'entrée libre à celle qu'elle penser être la copine de son patron.

Himeko entra et se dirigea à grands pas vers Seto, qui était resté assis face à son ordinateur et finissait de réviser ses comptes et autres affaires. Himeko n'attendit pas qu'il finisse, elle ne s'assit pas sagement face à son bureau. Tout au contraire, elle fit tourné le fauteuil de Seto et planta ses mains sur les bras en cuir, pour que le jeune homme n'eut autre option que celle de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hime-chan?-demanda t-il calmement.

-Arrête-le. Arrête tout ca!- ordonna-t-elle, les yeux emplis de colère

-Quoi donc?

- Toutes les imbécilités de la presse! Toutes ces histoires d'amour entre nous.

- Je pensai que ca te faisais rire...

-Ca me faisais rire jusqu'à ce matin! Seto, ils viennent de sortir tout mon passé! Tout le monde connait jusqu'au moindre détail sur ma vie!--fît-elle en baissant un peu le ton.—Et puis, tu sais bien que l'on est simplement des amis. Pourquoi laisse tu passer toutes ces histoires, alors qu'un seul mot ou geste de ta part suffirait pour tout arrêter!

- Mais, tu sais qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser avec la presse en laissant continuer ceci un temps…-proposa Seto l'air amusé.

-Non!-s'écria Himeko-Je ne pourrait pas, faire celà! Seto, tu ne comprend pas. Désolée, mais je n'aime pas ce genre de blagues.- fis la fille d'un air sérieux en s'éloignant un peu du fauteuil.

-C'est peut être parce que...-commenca Seto en se levant pour se diriger vers la jeune fille-je te déplais vraiment...-termina-t-il en prenant la fille entre ses bras, et en placant un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci.

Himeko se sentit rougir subitement, lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de son ami autour d'elle et les lèvres du jeune homme sur sa joue...

-Merde!- pensa-t-elle- Il est mon ami d'enfance mais, il est bien beau... Peut-être que je ferais bien de pretendre qu'on est ensemble... Minute! Quelles idioties suis-je entrain de penser?-elle se giffla mentalement pour avoir oublier la raison qui l'avait pousser a vouloir arrêter tout ca. Elle se dégaga de l'étreinte de Seto pour le regarder face à face.

-Écoute, Seto, je ne sais pas si tu joue au casanova. Mais moi je ne peut pas accepter des farces pareilles.

-Tu me connais vraiment bien…-fit il reconnaisant que s'était un jeu, mais riant face au visage toujours un peu rouge de sa chère amie. –Quelles sont tes raisons?

Himeko hésita un peu... Jusque là, personne n'avait connut ce secret… Mais, Seto était son meilleur ami, et peut-être plus, son frère… Enfants, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se garder des secrets… Mais, diantres, celui-ci n'était pas un secret comme les autres! Et puis… Nan! Au diable le reste! Seto saurait la vérité, libre à lui de décider se qui se passerait après! Himeko laissa donc tomber sa chemise noire, pour bien laisser en évidence la partie de son secret qu'elle portait sur le bras gauche... Quelque chose, que Seto reconnu inmédiatement..

-C'est...-fit il surpris, avec les yeux écarquillés

- Est ce que tu comprend mieux maintenant?

-Tu veux dire que tu est...?

La bande de duellistes s'était reunit pour boire quelque chose et passer des agréables moments ensembles... Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile car, Bakura et Jouno n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer avec Seth, Malik avec son Yami et Yami Bakura qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter... Quand autre ils prennaient celà avec pacience… "Au moins, ils se parlent entre eux", avaient ils finit par conclure.. Enfin.. Si on peut dire que les cris qui s'entendait dans tout le coin sont une facon de parler...;;

-Hey!-fit Anzu qui feuilletait le journal- Encore un article sur Jigoku no Tora...Elle ne semble jamais se lasser...

-Un article sur qui?- demanda Jouno qui s'était arrêter de disputer depuis deux minutes

-Le tigre infernal...-lui répondit Yugi- C'est une voleuse-voyoue très dangereuse. On dit qu'elle contrôle la plupart des bandes des voyous de la zone et qu'elle a même une très forte influence dans la ville de Tokyo!

-Mais.. On n'a jamais reussi a l'attraper?-demanda Mahado.

-Non, la police se demande même si elle n'est pas un démon venue des Ténèbres. Car, elle s'amuse même à annoncer où sera son prochain coup. Et malgré celà, ils ont même pas reussi à l'entrevoir..-continua Anzu

-Elle doit être vraiment habile.- remarqua simplement Bakura- On ne connais même pas son visage, c'est ca?

-C'est ca.-fis Jounoichi- Mais, je crois que je l'ai vus une fois.. Enfin, pas vraiment, je ne faisait que passer et j'ai entendu qu'on l'appellait. Je l'ai vaguement entrevue…

-Tiens, un autre article sur cette fille Chiba.-dit Shizuka, qui s'était mis à regarder le journal avec son amie.

-Toute la ville ne fais que parlait d'elle en ce moment. C'est fou!-dit Ishizu assise entre son incarnation passée et son frère.

-Eh bien, je pense que cette fille, soit elle adore être au centre de l'attention publique, soit elle déteste celà et cherchera par tout les moyens de finir ces histoires.-fit remarquer Mai en posant son menton sur une de ses mains.

-Mais, pour l'instant aucun des deux concernés n'a rien dis, non?- demanda Isis- Ce n'est pas comme une forme de l'accepter?

-Mais peut-être qu'ils n'attendent que le moment juste pour tout démentir… Ou avouer…- finit Kisara,

-Beurk….-murmura Yami Malik à son frère et à Yami Bakura -Ca m'a tout l'air de conversation de vieilles comères...

- QUI CA "VIEILLES COMÈRES", ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN!- tonnèraient d'une même voix toutes les filles présentes, car malheureusement pour Yami Malik, son commentaire avait était entendu…

Retournons vite à Kaiba Corp, pour ne pas avoir à regarder une horrible scène de meurtre avec le pauvre Yami Malik, comme victime.. ;

-Bon, je pense que je peut rien y faire sur ce sujet…-soupira finalement Seto

-Tu a bien compris mes raisons, maintenant?

-Tout à fait, je ferais toutes les déclaration face à la presse dès que je le pourrais.

-Merci Seto! T'est vraiment génial!- dit la fille alors qu'elle se levait pour partir.

-Hime…- appella-t-il, la jeune fille se retourna- Mokuba voulait t'inviter dîner un jour...

-Alors, on s'appellera pour se mettre d'accord, beau gosse. Mais pendant ce temps, on pourrait faire un tour dehors,quand tu pourras, histoire de jouer encore un peu avec la presse.-sourit-elle

-Je t'appelerais dès que j'aurais quelques heures de temps libre.

C'est pour ca que quelques jours plus tard, on retrouve Himeko et Seto entrain de faire une tranquille promenade sur une des places du centre-ville. Bien sûr, la plupart de passants suivaient d'un oeil attentif le couple "d'amoureux". Mais, ils devaient vite se rétourner face aux regards noirs de l'une et aux regards froids de l'autre. En passant près des salles de jeux, ils se retrouverent avec des personnes qu'ils ne comptaient pas voir. Et que, personnellement, Seto ne _voulait_ pas voir. Au même moment, qu'ils passaient par là la bande de duellistes arrivait sur l'autre coté du trottoir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…- murmura Seto- Ceux-là je les retrouve partout...

-Allez. Fais pas cette tête!-l'anima Himeko-Au moins, ca me permettra de les connaître!

-Si tu ne serais pas ici, je serai dejà parti.-soupira Seto

-Si je ne serai pas là, tu serait toujours dans ton bureau.. ¬¬;

-D'accord, mais on reste seulement un peu…-murmura Seto avant d'arriver vraiment face aux autres.

Un court silence s'établit quand ils se retrouverent face à face à l'entrée de las salle de jeux. Or celui-ci fut vite rompu, car:

-Salut! Je suis Himeko Chiba!

-Salut! Moi je suis Anzu Mazaki

- Enchantée-fis Himeko avant de remarquer les incarnations pasées qui se tenaient près d'elle, Mahaado, Jouno et Seth. Elle s'approcha d'eux et mis son visage à la hauteur de ceux des jeunes égyptiens –Hmmm. Ils viennent peut-être du passé mais ils sont très beaux.

-Euhhh…- firent les autres trois, ne sachant pas quoi dire et ayant le visage d'Himeko si près.

-Hey!-s'exclama soudain Kisara, qui se trouvaient derrière Seth.

-Ah!-fis Himeko, lorqu'elle la remarqua- Tu dois être l'incarnation du Dragon Blanc. Ne t'en fais pas, aucun d'eux me m'intéresse. Simplement je les trouve beaux! Mais, je crois que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre!

-Euh... Excuse-moi.. Mais comment est-tu au courant pour…-commenca Yugi

-Les histoires d'incarnations et tout le reste?Seto m'a tout expliqué! Mais je prefererais quand même que l'on fasse les présentations formelles, mais ca, ca sera à l'intérieur, ok?-répondit-elle en signalant l'entrée de la salle de jeux, oú tous se dirigèrent. Biensûr, Himeko dû trainer Seto un peu derrière elle pour entrer, puisse que l'idée de rester là, avec toutes ces personnes, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Trois quarts d'heure après, Himeko était dejà partie jouer des jeux vidéos avec Jounoichi, Jouno, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik et Yami Malik.

-OUAIS!-fis la fille alors qu'elle battait Jounoichi sur un jeux de combats

-Je ne pensais pas que t'étais si forte!-remarque celui-ci

-C'est bien parce que j'adore aller dans des salles de jeux! Et ca c'est quelque chose que les médias ne savent pas.

-Et que ce que tu aimes d'autre que les médias ne savent pas?-demanda Yami Malik

-Ca, c'est mon secret!-dit-elle avec un clind'oeil-Tu est Yami Malik, c'est ca?-celui-ci aquiesa-Ca te gène si je te donne un surnom? Ce sera plus court pour t'appeller!

-Euhhh…Ben… Ca dependra du surnom…-répondit celui-ci un peu surpris par la demande de la fille..

-Et toi, Yami Bakura, ca te generait?

-Hein... Seulement si c'est dans le genre "choupinou"!

-Oh zut! C'était celui que je compter te donner!- fis Himeko en claquant les doits et sur un ton ironique.

Les garcons se mirent à rire.. Définitivement, elle avait l'air bien sympa cette Himeko! Elle n'était pas du tout comme les autres filles. Ils s'étaient très bien entendu avec elle dès le début. Elle s'était même montré admirative quand Bakura, c'est présenter comme un voleur… "Mais, c'est génial ca!" avait-elle dit sans attendre et sans hypocrésie. Bien sûr, tout le monde c'était bien surpris de la réaction de la fille, alors que celle-ci s'engageait avec Bakura dans une conversation sur ses exploits. Mais, ce n'était pas tout seulement à cause de ca qu'ils avaient tout de suite fait amitié avec elle! Himeko avait des airs et des attitudes de garcon, qui rendait plus facile la communication.

-J'ai trouvé! Enfin... Je crois que c'est pas très orignal mais... Que dites vous de Yamalik pour Yami Malik et de Yakura pour Yami Bakura?

-C'est pas mal..-fis Bakura en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

-Ouais! Ca sera vraiment plus facil pour vour appeller- fis Jouno

-Je suis du même avis.-dit Malik

-Ouais, c'est bien.-aqcuieca Yami Bakura

-Il faudra juste qu'on s'y accoutume!-finit Yami Malik

Peu après, ils reviennrent oú se trouvait les autres. Ce ne fût que vers le début de la soirée que chaqu'un parti chez soi. Ce soir là, Himeko avait promis à Mokuba d'aller dîner et partit donc, en compagnie de Seto. Dans la limousine:

-C'était amusant, non?

-Hm..Oui-fis simplement le brun

-Allons Seto, tu ne niera pas que tu t'est bien amusé avec les jeux vidéos et le Dance Dance Revolution!

- Tu as raison.-sourit-il

-Je crois que les autres se sont surpris de te voir comme ca… souriant..

-Vraiment? Je ne m'en étais pas apercu!- ironisa Seto

-Haha..Je m'en doutais!-Himeko regarda un instant par la fenêtre.-Tiens, on est arrivé dans ton palais.

-J'espère que le dîner de ce soir vous conviendra, Princesse.-dit Seto en prenant la fille par la taille, alors que celle-ci le prenait par les épaules.

-Ca on vera, beau gosse!

Pendant se temps:

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Himeko-san-dit Ryou (Bakura)

-Elle est sympa… Et moins chiante que le reste des filles..-lui répondit cyniquement Bakura, qui ajouta mentalement-_Isis mise à part_..

-Les autres ne sont pas chiantes...

-Peuh... Si tu le dit...- fit Yakura en haussant les épaules.

Ryou se contenta de dévisager les deux autres garcons qui regarder la télé. Avant de commencait à préparer le dîner.

_

* * *

_

_Notes de fin de chapitre:_

Ben voilá le deuxième chapitre. Apartir d'ici, j'utiliserait les surnoms d'Himeko pou parler de Yami Malik et Yami Bakura... Bon, je pense qu'il y a qui le savent, mais je préfère le repréciser:

-Himeko signifie princesse, c'est por celà que Seto l'appellera parfois comme ca.

-chan:ajouté à un prénom ,et souvent utilise dans le prénom des filles, est comme un diminutif. On l'utilise pour parler à une personne que l'on connaît et on aime bien. Quand Seto dis "Hime-chan", c'est une facon très affecteuse de s'adresser à Himeko. Si on le traduiser ca donnerait quelque chose comme "Petite Princesse".

Voilá, je pense que c'est tout! Ciao!


End file.
